Love The Way You Lie
by Mizuno-Suzuka
Summary: A dark SasuSaku fanfic. Thought up of in light of Eminems new song featuring Rhianna, Love the Way you lie. Rate or Review. Rated T for violence and dark ending.


The Way You Lie

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn._

_Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

It was hot. Sakura could feel the sweat dripping down her face. It was dark too. Was this a nightmare? She hadn't had such a vivid nightmare in a really long time. Actually, that was a lie. Ever since Sasuke had started to change… things had gotten, crazy.

Was it getting hotter now? Sakura breathed in slowly and could smell smoke. Smoke?

Sakura's eyes shot open. Her room was clouded in smoke. Flames licked her walls, slowly smoldering the pictures that were hung on the wall, destroying the paintings that Sai had done for her. Oh how had this happened?

Ignoring the grogginess, she prepared to get off her bed and get out of her house. She began to scream only a second later.

She was tied to her bed.

"No one can hear you love." Sakura cringed and turned her wide, scared eyes to the corner of her room, where a man stood. His face was obscured by the smoke, but she already knew who it was.

Sasuke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura cried. "Untie me right now! Can't you see my house is on fire?" Sasuke stepped closer to her bed and stroked her cheek.

"Of course, after all, I'm the one who lit the match."

_I can't tell you what it really is, _

_I can only tell you what it feels like,_

_And right now it's a steel knife in my wind pipe,_

_I can't breath but I still fight while I can fight,_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight, _

Sakura gaped. She'd had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that he'd gone mad. He must have, at this point. She was tied to her bed, in a burning building, with her soon to be ex husband who just happened to want her dead. She just loved to start out her Mondays like that.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura. He loved this woman, but oh, how he hated her too. That warm determination in her eyes made this love and hate coincide pleasurably however, and for a moment, he didn't mind the two opposite sensations fighting. She had no idea how much he loved her. He would show her.

He'd doused their house from top to bottom in gasoline. Their house. The one they'd promised they would live together in forever. He smirked at her kitten-ish fits of rage, where she'd packed everything she could grab and left it on the side of the road, threatening to call for a cab. Once that happened he'd basically groveled at her feet not to leave. She hadn't. They'd been okay for a while after that…

_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_

_Its like I'm huffin paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate,_

_And Right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me,_

_she f-n hates me, and I love it- wait!_

_Where you going? I'm leaving you. No you ain't._

_Come back, were running right back, here we go again,_

_It's so insane, __cause when it's goin' good it's goin' great  
I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane_

Why couldn't she see how much he had done for her? He was really just ending her misery now… All those long hours at the hospital, they'd barely had any time to themselves. He cursed, realizing into today's mission, he would not be able to punish the people who made her into that. At the same time, he found it endearing. She was so willing to mold into his arms after a long day at work. He loved it.

The first time they'd fought he thought she was going to cry. Instead, she walked up the stairs and threw a tantrum. Or so he thought. She came back downstairs with a suitcase haphazardly thrown down and went to go outside.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you"

"No you ain't" And then came the flood of lies. The promises that never really held past a few days, or weeks. She would be thankful when he ended their life together. When he made sure they'd be together forever.

But she was just so damn _stubborn._

However, on the flip side, when it was all going good, their times were amazing. Their house held so many memories. He felt invincible with her around, like he could never do anything wrong. His mood improved greatly, the attitude around the house was perfect, the tension, it was as if it never existed.

They loved each other in those times, had the love that they could easily make, so that it was almost tangible. Why did she have to make things so difficult? Why couldn't she just accept that what he had was what he had, and there was no changing it? He'd make her see, she couldn't live without him.

He wouldn't let her.

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snap  
Whose that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

Sakura felt the tears streaming down her face. When did this get so bad? She could hardly remember. They'd fought so often, made so many mistakes…Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Her friends had seen the bruises on her cheeks, seen her broken bones and tried to convince her to file charges. But she loved him. She didn't care about the aches or the disfigurations. She always went back to him. Eventually, her friends stopped trying to talk to her about it. They pretended to swallow the lies about her falling down the stairs. They stopped trying to advise her about what she should do.

Even Naruto and Sai had given up.

Sasuke felt guilty, sure. Who wouldn't, with this predicament? He'd snapped quite often, turning into the rageful monster that shouldn't have existed.

The first time he'd raised his hand to her he'd slammed her into the wall and knocked the breath straight out of her. He punched her in the stomach and pulled her hair, telling her she was never allowed to leave, that she was in it for life. He'd left her, crying, in the bedroom, while he went to grab a drink from the kitchen.

When he came back he apologized and put her on the bed and tucked her in, kissing her forhead.

The next morning he woke up next to her and observed, in horror, all the bruises and lumps he had caused. He'd argued with her all morning to go to the hospital and make sure she was really ok.

She'd called out that day.__

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, 

_Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

Sakura cried. The tears were rolling down her face furiously now. Sasuke stroked her cheek and wiped the tears away from her face. She cried again. How could he do this to her? The room was even hotter now. The flames were beginning to lick the carpet, slowly smoldering and making their way over to her bed. Was there no way out of this? Was she going to burn to death while he watched?

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills used to get em_

Sasuke basked in the heat. It would end soon. This had to happen.

While he was waiting, he decided to reflect on all the good times he had. He had to admit he thought she was really annoying when he first me her. She wanted to talk to him all the time, she was constantly asking for him to spend time with her, asking if he liked her. He had been annoyed, thinking that women were not important. They meant nothing to him, not really. It was very subtle, the change that had been caused when he'd returned. It was like his eyes had truly been opened.

Who knew years later he'd yearn for that attention? He sure didn't. He wanted it like he needed air. He wanted to feel her next to him, all the time. No reservations. He would always love her. Her warm scent when she came home, weary from her missions. When she ranted about her friends getting into her business. When she laughed at his abysmal mood swings.

To him, it was almost like that everyday. But lately, she'd become so difficult… lying to him, telling him that she didn't love him, that he was a sick man, that she was going to move away and put a restraining order on him… He'd believed none of it.

_Now you're getting f**kin' sick of lookin' at em  
You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em  
Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em  
You push pull each other's hair  
Scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em  
So lost in the moments when you're in em_

Sasuke cringed when she wailed again. He stroked her face, caressed her hair. This would all be over soon.

_It's the face that's the culprit, controls you both  
So they say it's best to go your seperate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playin' over_

Over and over, she remembered, he'd told her that he loved her. Oh why did she believe him and let him infiltrate his way into her heart?

_But you promised her next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane_

It hurt to see her from his window, leaving, the first time she left and didn't come back inside for a month. She avoided his advances at work. She ignored his letters. She ignored him when she saw him in the street. He could feel the accusing glares of her friends and the fear radiating off those who knew what was going to happen in a few weeks time.

It wasn't until he stopped her at work and promised he'd changed, showed her the papers he'd forged from the anger management classes, that she came back to him and made her way back to their home.

He'd lied. Never, had a lie felt so good before.__

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, 

_Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

Sakura couldn't breath. She was starting to feel dizzy. She coughed. The smoke was going to kill her before the fire even got to the bed. She cried even harder. Why hadn't she listened? What had she done?

_Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

It wouldn't be too long now…

** "We got a fire out in the Uchiha's old district."**

_**"That's nearly an hour away, we'll never get there in time-"**_

__**"See if you can get Konoha's Fire force on it."**

** "**_**Yes sir!"**_

Yes… only a matter of time.

_Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

"You know you won't leave."

"I'm done Sasuke. This was the last straw. I can't believe I stayed as long as I did."

"C'mon Sakura, it's not as bad as this. I won't do this again, I promise, I know I have so many things wrong with me, but please-"

"Cut it out Sasuke. I'm not interested." She brushed the hair out of her face Her eyes were burning with unshed tears. "I'm sick of being your scape goat." She brought her bags out to the side walk for what he was sure would be the last time.

"Sakura, next time-"

_Next time there won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to f**kin' leave again  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

"Next time? Next time? There won't be a next time!" She cried turning her burning gaze to him. "I'm not an idiot Sasuke, and I should have listened to my friends when they told me that I should have given up on you years ago… I just couldn't. And now …" She was determined. He loved it.

"I'm out of here."

"It's almost nine o'clock." Sasuke said in a small voice. "I'll leave. You stay here until tomorrow, and I'll let you go." Sakura looked at him in shock. Should she believe him? Sasuke smelled an easy victory in her hesitation.

"Just one night, I'll go to a motel and you won't need to leave the house until morning. Plus it will give you time to call a cab." Sakura cracked and stormed back into the house. Sasuke smiled. Time to go buy some gasoline.

He'd tied her to the bed after he was sure she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful. He smiled and kissed her neck. He'd miss touching her skin. She shivered unconsciously and he smiled. He had already made the decision to watch as their home burned down. Watch from the inside.

He would die here with his cherry blossom. When she started to wake up he smiled.

"I love you Sakura."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _

_Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

**"The house has burned to the ground sir."**

** "Were there any occupants?"**

** "Two, one male, one female." **

** "Dead?"**

** "Burned beyond recognition sir."**

** "Anything else kid?"**

** "We've identified them as Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura."**

** "…Does Tsunade-sama know?"**

** "She's on her way now."**

** "Intercept her and tell her it's better she not come. Give her any story. She will not want to hear that her student burned to death in a homicide-suicide arson… I guess Uchiha-san really did lose it…" The kid left and Sai ran his fingers through his hair. He hated Mondays.**

_I don't usually write such dark fanfictions… This was a product of the song done by Eminem and Rhianna, "Love the Way you Lie." It was calling out to me to be a sasusaku fiction and this spawned henceforth._

_Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome._


End file.
